


Автопилот

by Ereshkigall



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigall/pseuds/Ereshkigall
Summary: В ближайшем будущем нас ждёт множество крайне удобных вещей.Например, повсеместное распространение беспилотных автомобилей.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 18





	Автопилот

Телефон булькнул всплывшим сообщением ровно в 6:40. Нил с трудом разлепил глаза и потянулся к трубке, внутренне загадывая, чтобы из всех людей, чьи сообщения пропускал ночной режим, это был именно он.  
«Вылетел. Четыре часа. Сиэтл-Такома»  
Да, это был он. На этом приятные новости заканчивались. Приложение показало, что в постели Нил провёл те же четыре часа, а спал из них и того меньше. Черт побери… почему именно этот аэропорт?

К тому моменту, как к дому подъехал забронированный на сегодня автомобиль, Нил успел наскоро принять душ, побросать тетради и книги с рабочего стола в портфель, безжалостно измять в процессе одевания последнюю глаженую рубашку и даже слегка причесаться. Единственным, кто за торопливыми сборами выпал из рутины, стал дежурный стакан кофе: Нил вспомнил о нём уже в салоне машины, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и перечитать вчерашние наброски. Обычно свою часть бумажной работы он успевал сделать задолго до полуночи — а потом, столь же обычно, кидал другу дежурное «что у тебя сегодня?» и получал в ответ ещё кипу документов. Нил был бы рад разбавлять бесконечный сизифов труд и выражать свою привязанность чем-то материальным: ведением быта, кулинарными изысками, даже (особенно) если готовить пришлось бы в одних чулках и фартуке, но — довольно тяжело окружать семейной заботой человека, с которым вы месяцами находитесь в разных городах. Приходилось иметь дело с тем, что есть. Скучные формуляры. Скрипты совещаний. Резюме новобранцев, портфолио ученых, досье на подсудных и находящихся под наблюдением. Комментарии к исследованиям, шифровка и расшифровка. Или вот, например, вступительная лекция, которую он набросал за вечер. И — Нил пролистнул несколько страниц — действительно успел закончить.  
«Кофе был бы лишним» проскользнула ленивая мысль, заставляя руку отложить материалы подальше и давая телу команду растянуться в горизонтальном положении. Город за окном сменился на шоссе, из-за туч выглянуло солнце; Нил нашарил над головой панель управления и затемнил окна. Поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
«Интересно, сколько дней в этот раз?..» подумал он и провалился в сон.

Сердце Нила честно попыталось не пропустить удар, когда чужие глаза издалека нашли его в толпе, узнали и потеплели, но потерпело сокрушительную неудачу.  
— Мистер Джеррет! — крикнул Нил чуть громче, чем следовало, и двинулся навстречу, перехватывая чемодан из рук. Затараторил, давя желание стиснуть в объятиях и поцеловать друга прямо сейчас, при всех. — Сегодня я ваш сопровождающий, пройдемте на этаж ниже, наш чудесный транспорт уже ждёт, мы бы подали его к трапу, но сегодня такой трафик…  
Он сбежал к автомобилю чуть быстрее, чтобы закинуть чемодан в багажник и вместо отсутствующего водителя распахнуть дорогому пассажиру дверцу. Закрыл за севшим, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не подать руку при посадке, обогнул капот и буквально нырнул в салон с другой стороны, прямо в гостеприимно распахнутые объятия.  
Он тоже соскучился.  
Поцелуй — столь упоительно-сладкий, первый за долгие недели — был прерван механическим перезвоном навигатора. Компьютер отвязал их от парковочного места, заплатил аэропорту за минуты простоя и желал узнать, куда же они едут. Нил — не очень, ему и тут было неплохо, но его уже мягко отстранили, напоследок весело шепнув прямо в губы:  
— Используй рот для другого. Пожалуйста.  
Нил в отместку прикусил сережку на левом ухе и нехотя отодвинулся.  
— Мы ведь не ко мне, правда?  
— Увы, — Про поправил часы на руке, вытянул карточку из нагрудного кармана, и только тогда Нил наконец-то разглядел, как же друг одет: в костюм босса. Очень Большого Босса. — Мы должны быть в центре Сиэтла через два часа. Успеем?  
— Поездка займёт один час и сорок минут, — отозвался навигатор, когда Нил закончил диктовать адрес. — Включить музыку или вывести список фильмов?  
— Нет, тишину, пожалуйста. Пусти больше света в задние окна, оставь тонировку, поддерживай температуру, шум кондиционера на минимум, — распорядился Нил и повернулся к Про, желая продолжить начатое, но тот уже держал на коленях раскрытую тетрадку и углубился в чтение. Это немного задевало, но правило «работа прежде всего» Нил затвердил ещё пару лет назад. Поэтому он потянулся к портфелю, вытряхнул из него справочные материалы и черновик, зажал книги между их коленями и достал ручку, готовясь дописывать и объяснять.  
Но за первые десять минут вопросов не прозвучало — Про внимательно изучал записи в тишине — и Нил позволил себе прощупать почву:  
— Ты надолго?  
Качание головы. Отрицательный ответ.  
— Вечером ко мне или на базу?  
— Аэропорт Боинг-Филд. У меня рейс в Бостон сразу после выступления.  
— О, — хорошее настроение пошло трещинами, пошатнулось от резкого поворота — в программу лимузина явно было вшито «экстремальное вождение» — и разбилось, вывалившись из салона прямо через затемненное окно.  
— Ты летишь в Лондон завтра или в конце недели? — спросил Про, видимо, что-то уловив в голосе.  
— Десятого. Полторы, — Нил пролистнул заметки, сверяясь, купил ли билеты. — Полторы недели.  
— Возможно, я задержусь там до десятого, — мягко сказал Про, но Нил слишком хорошо знал этот тон, чтобы обольщаться. Никто ничего не гарантирует, а планы, если и меняются, то обычно в пользу большего количества встреч в разных частях мира и увеличения числа рейсов. Они обязательно прекратят метаться по разным странам, изображая из себя граждан вселенной, и осядут где-нибудь в глуши, желательно, в бункере, но когда это случится — одному Богу известно. И с его трикстерской натуры станется спутать им все планы, поменяв их грёзы об отпуске на что-нибудь вроде необходимости дежурить на разных полюсах Земли, присматривая за магнитными центрами, чтобы очередные сумасшедшие ученые не раскрутили родную планету в обратную сторону. Спасать мир от того, что могло бы произойти — на редкость неблагодарная работа, не способствующая построению личной жизни.  
— Ты поэтому решил ехать из Такомы? Чтобы хоть немного побыть вместе? — он пытался её не пустить, но чертова обида всё равно прокралась в голос. Последнее, чего бы хотел Нил, — это выглядеть капризной женушкой, которую муж-моряк бросает на время долгих плаваний. У них есть действительно важное дело, и он сам в своё время целился в должность поважнее и понезависимее, а не рвался в личные секретари. Глупо канючить из-за условий, на которые когда-то уже согласился.  
— Да, — Нилу в кои-то веки достался короткий теплый взгляд, и нахлынувшему раздражению им был выписан мощный апперкот.  
«Я не скандальная жена» подумал Нил, подгребая книги под себя и устраиваясь головой на колени к Про достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не помять чужой костюм, но с полным пренебрежением к своему наряду «Я Ассоль. Верно жду своего принца… под алыми парусами…»  
Закрывая глаза, Нил почувствовал чужую руку на макушке, потерся о неё, и его начали аккуратно гладить. Это была бы отличная идея, если бы Нил не выспался за три часа дороги до аэропорта — он обязательно бы пригрелся и чудесно поспал. Но спать уже не хотелось, и поэтому организм отреагировал на ласку не расслаблением, а напряжением… некоторых известных частей тела. Кроме того, в нос, через все нюансы DiorHommе и синтетическую нотку кондиционера для ткани, пробрался запах. Воображаемая Ассоль в голове Нила постепенно теряла невинные черты и становилась всё развратнее и мужественнее, а принц темнел кожей и задорно поблескивал белоснежной улыбкой и серьгой в ухе. Каждая следующая мысль, даже относительно безопасная, вроде «надо предложить отметить Хэллоуин… любой день октября или ноября, какой бы не выпал, костюмом пирата» ухудшала и так нестабильную ситуацию. Нил зажмурился посильнее, пытаясь свернуться в клубок и всё-таки уснуть, а не размечтаться, но его прервал разочарованный вздох сверху:  
— Ничего не могу запомнить.  
Нил аккуратно приподнялся, постаравшись не уронить книги, и заглянул в тетрадку. Ручка обнаружилась за ухом, и он потянулся к ней, заодно почесав висок.  
— Непонятный момент?  
— Вот эти куски, — Про сложил пальцы в «пистолет» и постучал по строчкам, будто угрожая непослушным буквам. — Пока пытаюсь запомнить терминологию, упускаю связи между тезисами. На бытовом уровне понимаю, но как говорить правильно… кхм.  
Локоть Нила неудачно — или удачно, как посмотреть — оперся куда-то в чужое бедро, чуть ли не в пах, и явно доставлял Про некоторые неудобства. Но куда важнее, самому Нилу это прикосновение подарило отличную идею. Просто замечательную идею, на целый миллион.  
— Тогда прочти этот кусок своими словами, на бытовом языке. А потом повтори, заменив часть терминами. Я подскажу, что, — сказал Нил, отодвигаясь немного. Для плана требовалось погружение лектора в процесс изложения материала, а с ним в обнимку сохранять концентрацию было, мягко говоря, нелегко.  
— Хорошо, — Про выпрямился, переключаясь из режима «прилежного ученика» в режим «вещателя». — Таким образом, в Исключительно Простой Теории Всего до сих пор имеются следующие недочеты…  
Нил незаметно расстегнул пиджак, и так мешавшийся всю дорогу, с удовольствием стянул, оставляя комком где-то позади себя. Быстро собрал книги, поочередно запихал их в портфель, от греха подальше, и шагнул вглубь салона, будто за оставшимися на столе бумагами. Фокус удался — Про стрельнул в него глазами, но подвоха не почуял и продолжил медленно и вполне складно пересказывать содержание лекции. Оставалось только плавно развернуться и соскользнуть на пол, устраиваясь между широко разведенных ног и упираясь в колени уже двумя локтями, для надежности. И поймать удивленный взгляд.  
— Продолжай, не отвлекайся, — буркнул Нил, аккуратно вытягивая чужую рубашку из брюк и занимаясь каждой пуговицей по очереди. Кому-то сегодня ещё повторять это всё со сцены, так что с одеждой придется поосторожнее. — Запомни, бозоны — это W и B, как WarnerBros. А цветные — глюоны, g. Переносчики сильных взаимодействий.  
— Переносчики сильных взаимодействий, — послушно повторил Про и словно опомнился. — Ты решил проверить, собьюсь ли я, если ты начнешь меня домогаться? Сразу говорю — да.  
— Да — домогайся, или да — собьёшься? — хмыкнул Нил, расправляясь с ширинкой. — Не угадал. Мы хорошо запоминаем то, что сопровождается сильными эмоциями и яркими ощущениями. Это лайфхак. Для памяти.  
— Вот ещё на квантовую физику я не дрочил, — в голосе появилась ирония, да и ноги расслабились. Он тоже принял правила игры. — Что будем делать, если у меня из-за тебя встанет во время лекции?  
— Тебе в любом случае выдадут планшет для бумаг. Изобразишь стеснение, — Нил опустил одну руку и поднял щенячьи глазки, вспоминая свои выступления перед бакалаврами. — А потом я обязательно возьму на себя ответственность.  
Про хмыкнул и вернулся глазами к тексту, давая безмолвное разрешение, и Нил с предвкушением залез пальцами под резинку чужого белья. Запах стал резче, перебил даже кондиционер; Нил не удержался, втёрся носом в низ чужого живота, поцеловал кожу над пахом, прихватил губами. Он вдруг вспомнил, что так и не позавтракал — но им он не завтракал ещё дольше. Когда они последний раз просыпались вместе?  
— Я так соскучился, — слова всё-таки вырвались и перебили чужую речь. Нил закрыл глаза, стыдясь своей слабости — влез, помешал, не удержался — и вдруг опять почувствовал на затылке руку. Его погладили по волосам, едва обозначая прикосновение, и он потянулся за лаской, потерся головой, как самая блохастая собака на свете, безмолвно прося запустить пальцы глубже (к черту прическу, и так уже испортил). Когда большой палец очертил раковину, почесал за ухом, Нил решился посмотреть в лицо замолчавшего Про — а тот будто ждал лишь этого: не давая рассмотреть выражение, притянул Нила ближе, в поцелуй.  
Он редко говорил о чувствах, но так, прикосновениями, жестами, у него получалось донести ничуть не хуже: «Да, я тоже. Очень сильно. Прости, что не получается чаще быть вместе. Я делаю всё, что в моих силах. Жаль, этого недостаточно».  
— Ты стараешься, — прошептал Нил, с трудом оторвавшись. «И этого уже достаточно». Взгляд у Про был поплывший, и Нил торопливо съехал вниз, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. — Немного расслабься.  
— А я уже, — судя по звукам, Про поднял тетрадь и зашуршал страницами.  
— Ты что-то начал про член. Космологический, — было что-то ироничное в том, что прямо в этот момент Нил наконец-то достал вполне обычный, пусть и очень любимый, член, и мягко помассировал ствол. — Чему он равен в данном варианте ОТО*?  
— Ох… — пальцы на затылке напряглись, потому что Нил уже прихватил головку губами, но не торопился двигаться дальше. А ведь кому-то приходилось не только бороться с желанием придвинуть вожделенный рот ближе к паху, но и судорожно вспоминать теорию Относительности. — Положительный. Среднее значение поля Хиггса.  
— Вакуумное, — назидательно уточнил, вообще-то, обладатель степени по физике, и закрепил материал посасыванием с плотно сжатыми губами. — Как вакуумный пылесос. И кроме этого значения, в теории нет…  
— Свободных параметров, — Про всё-таки слегка надавил ему на затылок, но Нил спрятался от давления под членом, облизывая ствол сбоку и пальцами помогая себе размазывать слюну, чтобы не оставалось ни одного сухого миллиметра кожи. Хотелось растянуть удовольствие хотя бы ещё ненадолго. — Таким образом, её предсказания нельзя подогнать с помощью неизвестных параметров.  
— Правильно. В чем проблема второй части теории?  
— Симметрия? — Нил поднял взгляд. Про, конечно же, смотрел на него, а не в тетрадь. Нил покачал головой, двигая рукой по члену, опаляя дыханием головку, но не прикасаясь губами. — Расчеты? — рука ускорилась ещё немного. — Боже, да скажи ты уже.  
— Динамика.  
— Её ведь там почти нет, — нахмурился Про, то ли сомневаясь в тезисе, то ли реагируя на остановившуюся руку.  
— Именно. Одни наброски, — Нил пощекотал языком головку, обозначая, как несущественно описано движение в теории. — А ведь она нам нужна. — и насадился ртом, постепенно заглатывая всё больше.  
— Да-а… динамика… это замечательно, — голос Про дрогнул, сорвался на стон. Нил с большим удовольствием прошелся языком по вздувшимся венам, чуть наклонился, позволяя головке упереться в стенку щеки, потом отодвинулся и насадился снова. Послышался глухой стук — тетрадка снова улетела на пол; освободившаяся рука погладила Нила по плечу, поскребла ногтями по шее, пока первая массировала затылок и окончательно превращала прическу в комок извечного хаоса. Куда там вселенной до большого взрыва… — Поэтому нужны… эксперименты… проверка…  
«Какие эксперименты ему нужны?» встрепенулось затуманившееся сознание, пока Нил сосредоточенно насаживался горлом, и тут же подкинуло несколько картинок. К сожалению, они не подходили для воплощения здесь и сейчас. А впрочем?..  
Нил отстранился, ощутив напряжение, и снова сомкнул губы на члене, аккуратно захватил головку зубами, медленно и очень легко прикусывая. Это сработало — Про коротко, со стоном выдохнул и вцепился ему в волосы ещё сильнее, но всё-таки не до боли. В рот ударили теплые, солёные капли — Нил не глотал до последнего, и лишь убедившись, что всё закончилось, передвинул ладонь Про к себе на кадык и ощутимо, гордо сглотнул. Прикрыл глаза, ласкаясь к рукам: дрожащие пальцы гладили его по лицу, очертили скулы, заправили выбившуюся прядь за ухо, тщетно пытались пригладить взлохмаченные волосы.  
— Я вот только подумал, — в голосе Про скользнула нотка короткой тревоги. — У них же должны быть камеры в салоне?  
— Да, конечно, — Нил скосил глаза вниз, убеждаясь, что ничего не пролил, и занялся приведением чужих брюк в порядок. — Но, как ты понимаешь, я ещё по дороге к тебе всё отключил. Сири, сколько нам осталось ехать?  
— Пятьдесят минут до прибытия, — откликнулся навигатор.  
— Что ж, дадим материалу уложиться и повторим чуть позже, — Про помог Нилу подняться и подтянул его к себе за пояс, заставив упереться коленом в сиденье. — Моя очередь брать на себя ответственность.

**Author's Note:**

> ОТО - Общая Теория Относительности


End file.
